The invention relates to a joint for a watercarrying pipe system, in which each of the pipe ends has a joint shoulder with a disk part provided with a tooth system, located in a plane parallel to the longitudinal axis of the pipes and has a bore for receiving a screw, whose longitudinal axis is at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the pipe and intersects the same and, at least in the joint area, the water is passed through a flexible hose leading through the joint.
Such a joint is known from German Utility Model 6931425, where it relates to a gripping part for a washing brush, which is held on a handle with a joint. The joint connects two pipe parts, the hose passing through the pipes. At the pipe ends remote from the joint, the hose ends are fixed by means of a nipple which can be pressed against an insert by a cap nut. Although there are pipes here, they are not used for carrying water, and instead the hose must pass through the pipes. The disk parts are arranged on one side of the hose, the disk parts having a definite spacing from the pipe ends. Thus, bending moments which occur are only poorly absorbed and the actual joint is exposed to considerable stresses.